Wynne/Approval
Wynne favors pro-mage actions, and approves of pro-chantry actions as well. She does not like Blood Mages. She also approves of generous actions. Circle of Magi #What do you know about the Litany of Adralla? (only appears once) ##Alright. Go on. ##I still don't trust anything to do with Tevinter. ##We don't have time for a history lesson. ###Are you sure it still works? ###Do you know how to use the Litany? ###This will stop any mind control? #Can you tell me how all this trouble started? ##What did Uldred say? ##Maybe Uldred had been in cahoots with Loghain all along. ##This doesn't tell me how the tower got overrun by demons. ###So this all started at the meeting? ###What caused the abominations? ###How did you find the children? ###What happened to Irving? ####So he might be dead now. Or worse. ####Do you regret telling Irving about Loghain? ####We should get going. #Can you tell me more about Uldred? ##That doesn't mean he's responsible for this. ##Sounds like a thoroughly nasty person. ##That doesn't sound so bad. ##I think you are just prejudiced. #Do you know what we will face in the tower? ##We will face them all head-on, and prevail. ##If we work together, we can survive. ##Abominations are not as dangerous as I am. ##Are you sure you are up to this, Wynne? #Tell me about yourself, Wynne. #You're right. Let us move on. After defeating Uldred and siding with the mages (during the conversation with Greagoir and Irving), you can gain from Wynne. Non-Mage Wardens Wynne: So tell me, how did you become a Grey Warden? #I'd rather not share that. #The short story? I met Duncan and he liked me. ##I just don't feel like talking right now. (end) ##Well, I suppose I could tell you... ##My old life doesn't matter anyway. I am a Grey Warden now. (end) #''(Human Noble)'' Arl Howe massacred my family. Duncan helped me escape. ##Who knows. He had always been a friend of us Couslands. ##I am the son/daughter of Bryce Cousland, teyrn of Highever. ##Out of jealousy. He wanted Highever, my father's teyrnir. ###Don't. I'm just a Grey Warden now. ###Howe will pay for what he's done to me. ###I always took my family and our name for granted. ###A Cousland, and now... nothing. ####I'd give it up if it meant I could see my family again. ####I just wish my house did not have to fall. ####I will do my duty, but I won't forget what Howe did. (end) ####I just hope that I can show the strength Duncan saw in me. ####I'm happy as long as I get to test my steel in battle. #''(City Elf)'' Duncan took me from the Alienage and saved me from prison. ##I killed the arl's son for hurting my friends and family. ##A nobleman kidnapped my bride and I killed many to free her. ###Don't apologize. People need to know what we go through. ###Bastard deserved it. I'd kill him all over again if I could. ###It's all right. You didn't know. ####I feel like I abandoned everyone in the Alienage. ####I am finally being shown the respect I've always deserved. ##Yes, I would. #''(Dwarf Noble)'' I was cast out to die in the Deep Roads, where I met Duncan. ##Born the esteemed child of King Endrin, and now, nothing. ##It's the hope of confronting my brother that kept me going. ##I prefer this life. I can sleep more soundly, it seems. ###Being exiled has given me a freedom I never had before. ###Orzammar has forgotten me, but I will protect her. ###I just hope that I can show the strength Duncan saw in me. ###I'm happy as long as I get to test my steel in battle. #''(Dalish)'' I was tainted and only the Joining could save me. ##The keeper forced me to go. I would rather have died. ##I was honored to be chosen by Duncan. ##I just hope that I can show the strength Duncan saw in me. ##I'm happy as long as I get to test my steel in battle. #''(Dwarf Commoner)'' It's better than being a casteless tunnel rat in Orzammar. ##Orzammar was too small for me. I'm bound for greater things. ##Of course. The ancestors willed it. ##It is nice to be seen as something other than a brand. ##I just hope that I can show the strength Duncan saw in me. ##I'm happy as long as I get to test my steel in battle. Mage Warden Wynne: Irving told me about how you became a Grey Warden, and that unpleasant incident that occurred prior to your departure from the Circle. #I still wish it hadn't turned out the way it did. #You're talking about Jowan? #I stand by the decision I made back then. (available only if you did not betray Jowan) #I still can't believe Jowan was that stupid. ##I wonder what Irving saw in me that made him recommend me. ##If I was there perhaps I could have prevented... ##I am grateful that I can use my gift for something good. ##The Circle is my past. I don't care how it feels about me. #I'd rather not talk about it. (end) Wynne:Have you given any thought to what Aneirin said? There is wisdom in his words. You are a mage and you could be what the Circle needs most. #I'm a Grey Warden. #I might not survive the Blight. #I would love to return to the Circle, if I could. #I don't want to go back to that oppressive place. ##I'll think on it. ##I'll decide when the time comes. ##You could change the Circle, why me? ##Don't you understand? I'm done with the Circle. Party Camp, Warden-initiated conversations I was just thinking about being a Grey Warden. #I don't know. It's just difficult, sometimes. #''(Dalish)'' I am fighting a human war that has nothing to do with me. #Everyone expects so much from me. ##I don't give up easily. #Sometimes I wish I could go back to my old life. #No. I think it was the best thing that ever happened to me. ##I will be ready when the time comes. ##I don't give up easily. ##I didn't have a choice. #As a Grey Warden, I'll never lead a normal life, will I? (Appears only after the above conversation has been completed) ##And that makes me sad. ##Wow, you're blunt. ##I could try, but it wouldn't work. ##But I don't think I was ever meant to be 'normal'. ##I already knew the answer. Don't know why I asked. ###A little. ###It's on my mind constantly. ###No. I like my life. ####And this upset you? ####Grass is always greener on the other side. ####I don't think you're missing out. #####Did you find anything? #####The chantry doesn't offer much of either. #####You must have come to terms with your life eventually. #####It's hard to imagine you as a moody youth. ######And that made you feel better? ######I think she's right. ######Only the weak accept their fates. ######Ah, can't get enough of that religious claptrap. #######All this sappy nonsense is going to make me throw up. (end) #######I suppose priests have to give up a lot too. #######But priests have to choose to be priests. Mages don't. ########That doesn't sound healthy. ########Would you hate me if I said you were full of rubbish? ########It won't be easy to live that way. I'd like to ask you something about the Circle ##What do you think will happen to the Circle now? (returns to remaining questions or ends conversation) ##How did you become a mage? ###What about your family? ###How did they know you were a mage? ###That must have been many years ago. ####Serves him right. ####Was he seriously hurt? ####He was lucky, I would've done much worse to him. #####What happened when you arrived at the tower? #####What a terrible experience for a child. #####Were the templars mean to you? ######That's a great story. (end) ######I felt the same way when I came to the tower. (mage only) ######I hated the place the minute I laid eyes on it. (mage only?) ######Don't get sentimental on me now. (end) ######Little did you know it was just a prettied up prison. #######I suppose I am lucky. (mage only) #######That's terrible and sad. #######Those people should know better. #######But the mages could be responsible. ###How did they know you were a mage? ####Why? (reverts to "Serves him right.") ####I'm sure it's a fascinating story. (reverts to "Serves him right.") ####I bet he deserved it too. (reverts to "Serves him right.") ##What was life like in the tower? ###At least you learned the dangers of magic from the Circle. ###That sounds horrible. ###Danger from what? ##''(Mage)'' It's been a while since I left the tower... ###Yes, it was my home for so long. ###Of course not. I'm glad to be rid of that place. ####But I'm a Grey Warden now. ####I am proud to be a mage of the Circle. ####I thought that part of my life was over. #####I will try. Thank you for the advice. ######At least you don't repeat yourself like other old people. (end) ######Not run so much as hobble. (end) ######I am glad you take the time to counsel me. (end) #####I couldn't care less about others. I'll do what I want. ######Are you calling me a child? (end) ######I think I've had enough of your advice for now. (end) ######I suppose I could try to think about my actions a bit more (end) #####I'll do what's right, and I don't care what people think. ######''(see "I will try. Thank you for the advice.")'' ##Why didn't you want to stay at the tower? ###But you left the children. ###I am glad for your company. ###Just do as I say. I'm the Grey Warden here. ####I am sure you will be able to return, if you so choose. (end) ####I wanted to make sure you really wanted this. #####I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way. (end) #####I was just asking. No need to be snide. #####That can be arranged. (end) ####We'll get along fine as long as you pull your own weight. (end) ##Nothing, I shouldn't have disturbed you. (end) ##Nothing right now. (end) Are you feeling better now? #I suppose you were just tired then, like you said. #I like making sure all my companions are well. #If you don't keep up, we might have to leave you behind. #Please let me know if there is anything I can do. Why did the spirit choose to help you? for initiating the conversation. #You must have been a strange child. #What about demons? #I've never experienced that before. ##Creepy. ##Are you sure it wasn't evil? ##Do spirits watch people like that? ###You're very lucky. ###Well, aren't you special. ###You mean it protected you? ####So this Spirit of Faith is your personal protector. ####And also in your fight with Petra's demon. ####I suppose it felt it wasn't your time yet. #####I can't believe you're spending it here, on the road. #####Fighting darkspawn? #####I'm glad you think traveling with me is worthy of your time. ######I'll hold you to that promise. ######That will be something to see indeed. ######You're joking, right? Because that's disturbing. Is there something we can do to cure you? #In a sense? #You're... a little dead. #I guess death isn't an illness, is it? ##You're not afraid? ##I'd rather be alive, really. ##I don't fear death. It's the dying that scares me. ###Are you content? ###Because we always want more? ###I think it depends on the person you are. Do you have any regrets at all? #What did you do? #Tell me. It might make you feel better. #And all along I thought you were perfect. ##I can see how this could be trouble. ##''(Elf)'' And you took him from his people and put him in the tower. ##Humans like you? ##But the mages treat the elves and humans alike. ###And what did he think of you? ###That just seems so unlike you. ###Was he talented? ####What happened to Aneirin? ####Better late than never? #####He's dead then. #####Phylactery? #####Who hunted him down? #####Why didn't they just bring him back to the tower? ######It's not your fault, Wynne. ######That was cruel of them. ######Well, I guess you learned your lesson. #######I think it's time to forgive yourself. #######Maybe he did find the Dalish. #######This was years ago. Move on. ########See, there is a bright side. ########Then maybe his sacrifice was worthwhile. ########This is getting maudlin. This entire conversation unlocks the quest Wynne's Regret. After Aneirin is found #Uh, you’re welcome? #Why are you thanking me? #This is about Aneirin, I presume? ##It always feels good to get a resolution. ##I’m glad I could help. ##I just wanted to resolve it so you’d stop obsessing. Prompted Conversation Wynne: "I must ask, what does being a Grey Warden mean to you?" (note: This conversation superscedes Wynne complaining about Morrigan) Note: This conversation gives by default. If you select any line that gives negative approval as shown below, that negative approval will be deducted from +2 and will give the result as approval. Example: If you select a line with , you will get +2 - 3 = as a total. #It means I've been chosen to do something important. #Glory and honor on the battlefield. #I suppose its about killing as many darkspawn as possible. #It means everyone needs to show me some respect. #I don't know. Does it have to mean something? ##But the Grey Wardens bow to no one. ##I don't quite understand. ##You mean to say I serve as a protector? ###I will keep that in mind. ###I suppose that makes sense. ###I wish I could be served instead. ####So in a way, having power confines you. ####Many kings are tyrants. ####I don't want power. I've never wanted it. ####If I'm strong enough to take power, then I deserve it. ##I serve no one, and don't you forget that. ###I never thought of it that way. (continues conversation as though one of the first three options above was chosen) ###Because I guard them, they should listen to me. (end) ###You're not making this Grey Warden job any better. (end) Wynne: "Oh, it's been a long day. Rest... rest would be welcome." (Approval ''') , just after recruiting Wynne during Broken Circle - not sure what above notation of indicates.}} #Are you all right? ##No, you're a person ##There's still some life in those old bones, I bet. ##It's a little hard to miss, yes. ##You are very sprightly for your age, though. ###I'm sure you'll be kicking around for years yet. ''(end)'' ###Hey, don't say those things. We still need you. ''(end)'' ###You're not allowed to be done quite yet. #Yes, you should get some rest. #Starting to slow down a little, are we? ##Yes, yes, I'm just a little... weary. ##As you may have noticed, I'm no spring chicken. Wynne: Have you encountered many abominations apart from the ones in the Circle Tower? #Well, there was Connor... (If the Warden faced Desire Demon/Connor in Redcliffe Castle, jumps to third tier.) #No, the ones in the tower were the first I've ever seen. #Why do you ask? #Well, I've heard many stories. ##Some, but I knew I could not falter. ### Seeing the monster that you could be is unsettling, yes. ###You are too easily perturbed then. ###You're a great mage. You would never become an abomination. ###But it is this knowledge that drives you to be cautious. ####You have doubts? #####If one retains one's humanity, one is not an abomination. ''(end)'' #####We cannot let them be simply because they might get better. #####Why do you care so much about this anyway? ####The only way to get rid of an abomination is to kill it. ##I was terrified. They're quite horrendous-looking. ##No. They die same as anything, if you poke them hard enough. Wynne: I think I owe you an explanation for what happened earlier. After Wynne collapses at the end of the Hillside Path encounter, she will eventually initiate a conversation with the Warden. #Yes, you had me quite worried. #You mean when you collapsed in battle? #That you do indeed. #Go on, out with it. #Make it quick. I'm busy. ##But you're standing right here. ##You're undead? ##Uh. This case of death is taking a while to kick in then. ##That's a really bad joke, Wynne. ###That is an amazing story. ###So you were never really completely dead then. ###So you're alive. What's the problem? ####Then we will make the best of that time. ''(end)'' ####I can't believe you kept this from me. ''(end)'' ####How long will the spirit last? ''(end)'' ####So you're going to die soon. No surprise there. ''(end)'' Wynne: "Oh... hmm, that was interesting, and draining..." (Occurs at the end of Low Road encounter.) #What was that? Did you summon the spirit? #*It took you that long to figure it out? #*So you could kill yourself doing this? #**Are you sure you can control... that thing? #**I don't want you exerting yourself. #**You know yourself best. #*That makes sense. #I didn't know you could do that! #Huh? I'm not sure what happened. Prompted Conversation (30+ approval) Wynne: Have you heard much about the Grey Wardens of old? (note: This conversation is superseded by Wynne complaining about your romance with Morrigan/Leliana) #I know they were more respected in the old days. #What's there to hear? #Only what I've heard in the old tales. ##Go on. ###And what happened then? ###Griffons? ###That's not sound strategy. Why not flank the darkspawn? ####I like happy endings. ''(end)'' ####(Cunning) This isn't about a specific battle, is it? ''(end)'' ####Nonsense. Both sides always take losses. ''(end)'' ####When did this happen? ''(end)'' ##Does the story have griffons in it? ###Well, you are old enough to be my grandmother. (return) ###So does it have griffons in it or not? (return) ###If it doesn't have griffons in it, I don't want to hear it. (return) ###I don't really care if there were griffons in it. (return) ##You're not going to tell it now, are you? ###No, of course not. I am eager to hear it. (Back to third tier) ###I don't have time for children's tales. ####All right, go ahead then. (return) ####I'm not a child anymore. Those stories don't move me. ''(end)'' ####There are things more important to me than made-up yarns. ''(end)'' ###Only if there are griffons in the story. (Back to third tier) ##I've no time for stories. ###All right, go ahead then. (return) ###I'm not a child anymore. Those stories don't move me. ''(end)'' ###There are things more important to me than made-up yarns. ''(end)'' #I know they soared through the skies on Griffons. ##Well, I wish I had a griffon. (return) ##There's nothing grand or special about the Wardens now. (return) ##Imagine raining death upon your enemies! How glorious! (return) Prompted conversation with Wynne and Dog #Good. He will fell our enemies with his stench. #I'm sure you're exaggerating. ##Bathe? Can't you just wave your staff and make him clean? ##Can't you just not smell him? ##He's a warhound, not some pampered and poderwed lapdog! ##Go ahead. He is getting a little rank. (Ends conversation) Leliana Romance Wynne: You're quite taken with each other, aren't you? (all options here ultimately lead to tree 'A' below; there is also at least one more place not currently listed that you can lose approval, as it is possible to end the conversation with ) #I don't see how this concerns you. #You know about Leliana and me? ##So what were you going to say about us? ##She does do that, doesn't she? ###You're not like the average old lady. ###So what were you going to say about us? ###Maybe you should go and make a fuzzy blanket and leave us alone. ##I like being with Leliana. #Yes, quite. #It's just for fun. A'': #We're just taking it one day at a time. ''(to B) #I'd never hurt Leliana. (to B) #What about me? Not worried about me getting hurt? (to C) #I don't appreciate your scrutiny. (to B) B'': #I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships. ''(to C) #''(Human Noble)'' I'm a human being with emotions, not just a Grey Warden. (to C) #Can't you just shut about responsibility for a second? ##What am I supposed to do, tell Leliana to go away? (to E) ##Keep your nose out of this. (to F) ##Why do you care so much anyway? (to D) C'': #You're making things sound more dire than they are. ''(to D) #I don't want to have to make that choice. (to D) #What am I supposed to do, tell Leliana to go away? (to E) #Keep your nose out of this. (to F) D: #I'll consider what you have said. ''(end)'' #Are you trying to get me to end this? (to E) #Leliana and I can handle whatever comes our way. ''(end)'' #I'm old enough to think for myself, thank you very much! ''(end)'' E: #I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. ''(end)'' #What do you know of love? You've never left the Circle. ''(end)'' #So I should inflict pain now to avoid it later? Great logic. ''(end)'' #I know what's best for us, not you. ''(end)'' F: #Point something out to someone else, because I'm sick of it. ''(end)'' #Leliana and I can handle whatever comes our way. ''(end)'' #I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. ''(end)'' Then you may start this conversation: #Have you changed your mind about Leliana and me? ##Are you trying to apologize for what you said? ##I feel the same way. ##See, you were wrong about us. ###Apology Accepted. ###You wanted the best for both of us. ###You had better be sorry. I was deeply insulted. Morrigan Romance Wynne: You're quite taken with each other, aren't you? #I don't see how this concerns you. #Yes, quite. #Its just for fun. ##There's more to us than that. ##You don't know her. Its not your right to judge. ##No, I trust Morrigan. ##She can certainly try, but she will fail. ###I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships. ###I am a human being with emotions, not just a Grey Warden. ####You're making things sound more dire than they are. ####I don't want to have to make that choice. ####What am I supposed to do, tell Morrigan to go away? #####I'll consider what you have said. ''(end)'' #####Are you trying to get me to end this? ######I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. ''(end)'' ######What do you know of love? You've never left the Circle. ''(end)'' ######So I should inflict pain now to save pain later? Great logic. ''(end)'' ######I know what's best for us, not you. ''(end)'' #####Morrigan and I can handle whatever comes our way. ''(end)'' #####I'm old enough to think for myself, thank you very much! ''(end)'' ####Keep your nose out of this. #####Point something out to someone else, because I'm sick of it. ''(end)'' #####Morrigan and I can handle whatever comes our way. ''(end)'' ######I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. ''(end)''' ###Can't you just shut up about responsibility for a second? ####Back to first conversation, fifth tier, any option #You know about Morrigan and me? ##So what were you going to say about us? ''(back to first conversation, second tier) ##That's part of her charm. (back to first conversation, second tier) ##There is a lot more of me below the waist. ###Sorry. (back to first conversation, second tier) ###Well, it's true! (back to first conversation, second tier) ###Ha-ha! It's so easy to get to you. (back to first conversation, second tier) Then you may start this conversation #Have you changed your mind about Morrigan and me?" #Are you trying to apologize for what you said? #Does she? Aww, how sweet. I have to tease her now. #See, you were wrong about us. ##Apology accepted. ##You wanted the best for both of us. ##You had better be sorry. I was deeply insulted. Alistair Romance Wynne: You're quite taken with each other, aren't you? #I don't see how this concerns you. ##We're just taking it one day at a time. ##Are you saying I might hurt Alistair? ##What about me? Not worried about me getting hurt? ##I don't appreciate your scrutiny. ###I can handle my responsibilities and relationships. ###Alistair doesn't want to be king. ####You're making things sound more dire than they are. ####I don't want to have to make that choice. ####What am I supposed to do, tell Alistair to go away? ####Keep your nose out of this. #####1 I'll consider what you've said. #####Are you trying to get me to end this? #####Alistair and I can handle whatever comes our way. #####I'm old enough to think for myself, thank you very much! ###Can't you just shut up about responsibility for a second? ####What am I supposed to do, tell Alistair to go away? #####I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. #####What do you know of love? You've never left the circle. #####So I should inflict pain now to avoid it later? Great plan. #####I know what's best for us, not you. ####Keep your nose out of this. #####Point something out to someone else, because I'm sick of it. #####Alistair and I can handle whatever come our way. #####I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. ####Why do you care so much anyway? #You know about Alistair and me? ##You're not the average old lady ##So what were you going to say about us? ##Maybe you should go make a fuzzy blanket and leave us alone. #Yes, quite. ##We're just taking it one day at a time. ##Are you saying I might hurt Alistair? ###I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships. ###Alistair doesn't want to be king. ###I'm a human being with emotions, not just a Grey Warden. ####You're making things sound more dire than they are. ####I don't want to have to make that choice. ####What am I supposed to do, tell Alistair to go away? #####I'm not giving up what we have, no matter what you say. #####What do you know of love? You've never left the circle. #####So I should inflict pain now to avoid it later? Great plan. #####I know what's best for us, not you. ####Keep your nose out of this. ###Can't you just shut up about responsibility for a second? ##What about me? Not worried about me getting hurt? ##I don't appreciate your scrutiny. #It's just for fun With approval over 50 but less than 75 and after a similar conversation as above with "Morrigan Romance". (Human Noble if that makes a difference) (Just add up all the numbers for the final approval change.) Note: You can avoid losing any approval from Wynne if you say, "I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships," then, "I don't want to have to make that choice," and finally, "I'll consider what you've said." "Have you changed your mind about Alistair and me?" #Are you trying to apologize for what you said? #Well, I am happy with him. #See, you were wrong about us. ##Apology accepted. ##You wanted the best for both of us. ##You had better be sorry. I was deeply insulted. After Completing Wynne's Regret: #Uh, You're welcome? #Why are you thanking me? #This is about Aneririn, I assume? ##It always feels good to get resolution. ##I'm glad I could help. ##I just wanted to resolve it so you'd stop obsessing. Category:Guides